


Stopping Before it Gets There

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Canon levels of violence, M/M, kitten fic, kitten!Nick, this is why mercenaries shouldn't have access to magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a unexplained flash of light hits the bridge of the helicarrier, things change. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stopping Before it Gets There

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [trope-bingo card](http://dazzledfirestar.dreamwidth.org/1775.html). Prompt: Transformation. Also thanks to the feelschat crew for cheering me on with this despite it not being your OTP. You guys are awesome!
> 
> The title comes from [this quote.](http://www.brainyquote.com/quotes/quotes/a/agnesreppl390533.html)

No one saw what happened. The flash of light even managed to block the security footage of the bridge. When everyone blinked and rubbed their eyes enough to see again, there was a pile of leather—a coat in actuality—where Director Fury had been.

“Make sure they don’t get another shot off!” Maria found herself running up the middle aisle of the bridge toward the director’s coat, hoping for some sign of what happened to him. “Was it a teleporter?”

“No, ma’am. It’s an energy reading I’ve never seen before.”

“Get it analyzed and open fire on that ship!” She yelled as she crouched down, patting the fabric. “Come on, Fury… give me something…”

As if on cue a tiny bit of movement caught her attention. She pulled back a fold to see a slightly battered, one eyed kitten staring up at her, obviously very put out.

“You have got to be kidding.” The kitten meowed in response and proceeded to crawl up her arm. “This can’t be happening.” He mewed again. “Okay… assuming you’ve jus been turned into a kitten…” Maria sighed and tapped the comm. in her ear. “Coulson, report to the bridge and bring a science team with you.” The kitten pawed at her cheek and meowed again.

“What the hell was that?”

“That…” she sighed and picked Fury up off her shoulder, “was our boss.”

~*~*~*~*~

“From what we’ve been able to determine, this is Director Fury.” The lab tech looked incredibly uncomfortable and unsure how to hold a kitten. Phil couldn’t entirely blame him since the kitten in question was probably going to turn out to be the most devious kitten in history and he got the feeling Nick was squirming on purpose. “The effect should be temporary but we haven’t determined a time frame for it yet.”

When the tech set Nick down on the counter, he didn’t hiss at him, but it was close. His tail wrapped neatly around his feet and he went about cleaning his claws very deliberately. “This should be temporary?”

“The energy output wasn’t enough to effect a permanent change. There wasn’t enough to bond his form to this…” he waved toward the kitten and Nick took a swipe at his hand.

“Behave yourself.” Phil scooped him up and he did hiss that time. “You know that’s not going to get you anywhere.” Nick made a noise that was somewhere between a growl and a meow but translated easily to ‘traitor’. Phil’s fingers moved absently over the sleek black fur on the back of Nick’s—incredibly tiny and fragile… no. He wasn’t going to think about that—neck. It seemed to calm him down a little. “Can you give us a rough estimate?”

“Dr. Banner is running the numbers right now. When we know, you’ll know.” The tech shifted a little. “In the meantime, we can set up something suitable for the director…”

Nick hissed, tensing in Phil’s hands again. “You mean a cage?”

“No… no, more of an enclosure.”

Nick hissed again. “That won’t be necessary.” Phil scratched tentatively behind one ear. “I’ll take him home.”

“Sir, in this state the director is very—“

“The director’s safety will be taken into account. Thank you.” Before he could say anything else, Nick crawled up his arm and settled on his shoulder. “Hey, no claws on the suit.” Another soft mew filled his ear and he shook his head. The integrity of his suit would have to wait at least until they got out of HQ.

When he had the list of things he needed to watch for and standard kitten care—Nick had glared and hissed at the concept of a litter box, though stopped short when it was pointed out that at least he was physically old enough for solid food and wouldn’t have to be bottle fed—with Nick still perched on his shoulder, Phil left the lab.

It seemed however, that news travelled fast. “Is that… wow, I didn’t actually believe it.” Natasha smiled a little and held her hand out. “Do you mind?” The question was obviously for Nick and he gave it a little thought before leaning forward slightly. Her smile widened a little and she scratched lightly behind his ear. “Well… it could have been worse.”

“I don’t know if he agrees with you.”

Natasha laughed softly and turned her attention back to Nick. “At least you’re cute. People under estimate cute. It is an advantage.” The nearly pathetic mew would have been heartbreaking any other time. “You are in good hands, sir. I’m sure you’ll be fine.” She turned back to Phil. “Would you like me to run interference while you try to make it to the garage?”

‘That would be very helpful, Agent Romanoff, thank you.” Nick lifted his head into her last scratch and meowed what was probably a thank you. Phil got the feeling he’d get very good at interpreting cat in the next few days. The next mew was either a ‘get me out of here’ or ‘too late’. As Phil saw the look on Barton’s face as he rounded the corner, it was a touch call to make.

“Is that him?” Barton’s grin was growing by the second.

“Yes. And as far as we can tell he is still in full possession of his intelligence and personality so you can speak to him directly.” Phil felt the tiny little head butt against his neck. He turned his head a little. “What?” He just caught the edge of a glare from one golden eye.

Clint didn’t waste time, scooping Nick up and scratching under his chin. “Who’s a cute little director?” He laughed right up until Nick bit him. “Hey!”

“You didn’t ask first.” Natasha took Nick away and put him back on Phil’s shoulder. “Consent, Barton. Look it up.”

“He’s a kitten!”

“No, he’s the Director of SHIELD who has had enough of his body autonomy taken away for one day.” Nick licked his paw and nodded at Natasha.

Clint looked contrite for a moment. “Sorry, sir.” He held his hand out, palm up and Nick eyed it suspiciously. “If I get you a tiny little eye patch, will you forgive me?” Nick batted his hand away, claws out, bringing another howl from Clint.

“You earned that.” Phil shook his head. “If you’re done, I’m going to take the director home so he doesn’t have to deal with any more inappropriate behavior for the day.” He heard it very clearly when Natasha smacked Clint upside the head and he was pretty sure Nick purred. “Come on, Boss. Let’s get you home.”

He got the equivalent to an eyebrow raise as he set Nick down in the passenger seat of one of SHIELD civilian vehicles; well civilianish anyway. It flew but you’d never know from just looking at it. “I’m not taking Lola home while you have claws. And you’ll shed.”

The tiny huff that came next nearly made him smile, or would have under different circumstances. As it was, Nick curled up; tail wrapped tightly around him and sulked.

“Look, I know this sucks but it probably won’t last long…”

Nick lifted his head and scowled.

“Right. It’s been too long already. I get it.” As the car left the helicarrier, he reached over and scratched that spot behind Nick’s ear. “So… sushi for dinner?” He got half-assed swatted for that. “That’s not a no.”

Nick curled back up, tail a little tighter around himself and huffed.

“Tuna then?” Another huff. “Well, I could stop at the store and get actual cat food.”

The meow that filled the car was so pathetic, Phil felt bad for teasing him. “Okay. I won’t make you eat anything that isn’t people food. And I’ll stop poking at your bruised dignity.”

~*~*~*~

Phil managed to get Nick up to their apartment without having to explain to their doorman that no, they weren’t getting a pet. What he wanted to do was flop down on the couch and forget the day had ever happened. What he did instead was make dinner for both of them, filled a small bowl with water, set it all up on the table and set his very tiny, very fluffy partner up on the table to eat.

Nick watched him incredulously as he took a bite of his tuna sandwich. “Nick, you have no thumbs. The dish is the best I can do for you.” Apparently kittens could pout and sulk. “I know. I know. First thing tomorrow we’ll get R&D working on paw friendly utensils.” His ears went back. “Just… look, it’s just me, right? I’ve seen you at worse than this. I won’t tell if you dive face first into dinner.”

Nick’s ears slowly came back up off his head as he sniffed at the tuna, taking a small bite. Two bites in, Phil felt it was safe to stroke his fingers down Nick’s spine. “I know this is rough, Boss. But hopefully—“

Before he could finish, his phone rang. He sighed and pulled it out. “Coulson.”

“It’s the lab, sir.” It sounded like the same tech that had felt Nick’s… well, fury earlier. “Dr. Banner seems to think he’s managed to figure out how long the director’s current situation will run.”

“Let’s hear it.” He reached over, scratching the spot behind Nick’s ear that he’d seemed to like before.

“Dr. Banner said the process will run out of energy in 48 hours. But he said to tell you that he’s working on ways to suck off the extra energy before then.”

“Two days… okay. Thank you.” Phil hung up without another word. “Well… it’s been, what? Six hours? Only another forty two to go.” He scratched Nick’s ears again and sighed at the plaintive little mew he let out. “You’ve got half the PVR full of stuff… we could dip into that if it’ll make you feel a little more—“ He wasn’t sure what word he was looking for as he scooped Nick up, “human?”

He buried his head against Phil’s chest and mewed again. Phil carried him over to the couch, picking up the remote and turning on the news. Usually that resulted in a game of ‘spot the cover story’, but as Nick pawed at his hand, he figured he wasn’t in the mood. Phil quickly flipped channels until a rather happy little mrow left Nick. He settled back, resting his head on the arm of the couch before Nick climbed up him and curled up on his chest.

He couldn’t quite stop the smile that crossed his face when Nick yawned. His fingers found that spot behind his ears and slowly scratched at it until he started to purr softly. “You know,” Phil said quietly, making Nick raise his head, “we’ve had worse nights off.”

~*~*~*~*~

Hill offered them both the day off. It had made Nick hiss at the phone so Phil refused and found himself with an empty corner of desk occupied by his boss. A few hours in, he gave up trying to figure out what Nick was after. When he looked up again, he was on top of the filing cabinet and within reach of the vent in the corner. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

The innocence in that one golden eye was impressive. “No way. God only knows what’s up there.”

Nick sulked at him again, meowing loudly and looking up at the vent. “You just want to know what everyone’s up to when you’re not usually looking, don’t you?” He nodded. Phil shouldn’t have been surprised. He did however surprise himself by getting up and popping the vent open. “If you aren’t back in two hours, I’m sending Barton in after you.”

Three and a half hours later there was a knock at his door. “Captain Rogers…” Phil must have looked at least a little panicked until the man looked at his shoulder and held a hand out so Nick could climb down safely. “It took awhile but we figured out a way to communicate.”

Nick clawed his way up into the visitor seat in Phil’s office and nodded, licking one paw. Phil shook his head. “Where was he?”

“He showed up in the gym, but by all the dust on him, I’d say he was just about everywhere before that.”

Phil shook his head and could have swore Nick shrugged at him, even if he was reasonably sure kittens couldn’t shrug. He hit the comm. unit on his desk and told Barton to call off the red alert. “Yes, Captain Rogers found him.” The loud meow said something about it being the other way around but Phil ignored him. “I won’t repeat that, Agent Barton unless you want to get bitten again.” Nick’s eye narrowed.

Phil rubbed his temple for a moment. “Could you excuse us, Captain?” Phil waiting until the door shut before he spoke again. “What were you thinking?”

He got a confused look for that one.

“I know you’re so damn used to being untouchable, intimidating, whatever else… but you’re not right now, okay? Jesus, Nick.” He sat down hard in his chair. A moment later, there was a kitten in his lap. “I’m sure you found all sorts of interesting things out in there but…”

Nick meowed softly. It could have been an apology. The crawling up his sleeve and nuzzling his cheek definitely was.

“I know you’re big and bad and probably the toughest kitten in the world. But what if this was the plan to get to you? What if that was why they turned you into something so easy to get rid of?” He ran his hand down Nick’s spine and sighed. “Maybe we should just go home…”

He meowed and it could have been a half hearted protest but Phil wasn’t entirely sure. “I don’t want anything to happen to you, okay?” Nick rubbed against his cheek again. “If you’re marking me, I will never let you live it down.”

Another soft mew filled his ear and Phil was pretty sure, if he could, Nick would grin at him or make a comment about having marked him up years ago. “Look, I’m just concerned. It wasn’t random. The report the tech guys sent me said they targeted you specifically.”

Nick hopped down off his shoulder, back onto the desk and tilted his head in an obvious ‘explain now’ move. A slightly sharper meow—“Why the fuck wasn’t I told this sooner?”—followed.

Phil pulled out the report, laying it on the desk. “Banner found it, actually. Something in the energy was geared specifically to your genetic structure. God knows where they found that but they were aiming for you. Likely they would have hit Hill and any other high ranking agents and bridge crew too if we hadn’t shot them down. Which could be why it won’t last that long. They wouldn’t need that long if they could change enough agents and get on board…” Phil reached out, scratching behind his ear again. “So just… let me keep a close eye on you, okay?”

Nick turned his head, nuzzling Phil’s palm. “I’m taking that as a yes.”

~*~*~*~*~

They were barely out of the garage when his phone rang. He hit the button on the steering wheel. “Coulson.”

Natasha’s voice filled the car a moment later. “You’re being tailed. Green minivan. Wood paneling. Barton’s running the plates. We’re pretty sure they’re fake. We’re three cars back from them. Five from you.”

“Understood. Proceed to location Five-Alpha-One.”

“Are you armed?”

“As much as I ever am.”

“Understood. What about the target?”

“I’ll keep an eye on him.” Nick nearly hissed at the phone. “Do we have any intel on what they’re carrying? Any more magic up their sleeves?”  
“We don’t know.” He could hear the distaste Natasha had for admitting that. “But if there’s any logic to what they’re doing, they’ve got enough to kill whoever’s holding the target. He’s an easy mark once his security is gone.”

Clint’s voice came through the phone softly, but only due to distance. “You want to count on the logic of people who turn people into kittens?”

“We are calling for back up—“

“No. More agents will scare them off. Keep them off this car, off the target… but try to take a few of them alive. I want to know what they’re really after and who they’re working for.” Phil pulled the car around a corner, going in the opposite direction of their apartment building before hanging up. “Listen, no tough guy bullshit. I don’t care if it bruises your ego. I don’t care if you think you can handle it. You stay in this car. You hide and you stay alive long enough to turn back into you so you can kick their asses yourself.” Phil glanced over long enough to see Nick nod. “Good.”

Phil watched as the tail followed him into the site. It looked like it was under construction. If anyone noticed it’d been that way for nearly three years, they never said anything. He opened his door and looked back at Nick. “Don’t do anything stupid.” The kitten nodded again and scurried under the seat. It wasn’t the best hiding place but he wasn’t about to stuff Nick into the center console… even if he was fairly sure he’d fit. He stepped out when Natasha and Clint pulled in. The tail team followed his lead. “Something you needed, gentlemen?”

The weaponry they pulled out was impressive. Phil had a moment to wonder if it would matter where Nick was hiding since he was at least 60% sure they had enough firepower to blow the car to hell and back. They were also amateurs. There was no signal that they saw Clint or Natasha flank their position. All their attention was on Phil and the car.

“You’re in the way of our job.”

“I’m in the way of several people’s jobs on a daily basis. You’ll have to be more specific.” Phil’s hand was on his sidearm already and instinct told him Barton had found a perch. He’d get a couple shots off before things got too bad, but there were six guys, and three of them. 

“Just step away from the car and you won’t get hurt.”

“You have no idea who you’re dealing with, do you?”

Before the leader—if that was even applicable—could reply, Phil heard the soft thwump of an arrow hitting a tire. Then another. That set the group off, scattering and attempting to hit anything they could with whatever ammo they had. The leader ran at Phil, guns blazing. Most of the shots pinged off the car door as he pulled it open for cover. The guy got close enough for Phil to kick out from under the door, catching his ankle and knocking him to the ground.

He kicked the thug’s gun away before he could get a hand on it again, but this one had some kind of training and Phil was pretty sure a seven inch reach advantage. Not to mention the fifty pounds he likely had on him. It wasn’t the first fight he’d been in again someone like this though. The car door caught the guy in the chin as he climbed to his feet again. He check around, noting that Natasha had her targets taken care of—or in the process of becoming taken care of—before taking several steps toward where the last incompetent idiot was trying to climb up to Barton’s nest.

He came around and out from the car, lining up the shot. Non-lethal if possible, of course but he wasn’t about the let the man climb up there without a fight. He blocked out everything else. He was a damn good shot, but he wasn’t Hawkeye. He focused in and fired; the bullet grazing the man’s bicep and sending him to the ground.

That was when he heard the second shot, a screech that was definitely not human and a yowl of pain that most decidedly was.

He turned, gun up and ready, leaving Clint to slide down and deal with his would be dispatcher. What he saw did and did not surprise him. 

There was a second gun within reach of the first bad guy’s hand but he seemed in no hurry to grab it. The top of his head and his forehead were bloodied and he was batting blindly at the inside of the car. Nick stood just out of reach, tail twitching, teeth and claws bared.

Natasha jogged over to him. “I saw him pull the gun, but I was out of range. He had you in his crosshairs, Coulson. Fury… reacted predictably.”

“Of course he did.” Phil shook his head and pulled a zip tie from his pocket, securing Bad Guy number one none too gently. “That doesn’t sound like staying hidden.” He got a huff in response as Nick started cleaning his paws. “Thanks, boss.”

He bent down, scooping Nick up and pretending he didn’t hear the comments from the peanut gallery as Nick cuddled up.

“We’ll take them back to HQ for questioning. It might be best if you joined us there. We can’t guarantee they didn’t track down your home too.” Natasha pushed Clint toward the pile of would be assassins.

“We’ll be right behind you. Radio Hill. Give her a sitrep and tell her I’ll have a full report for her in a few hours.” Nick meowed up at him and if he didn’t know better, he’d swear that look was the kitten equivalent to a pout. “Tell her the Director will be sitting in on the debrief.”

~*~*~*~

“I think it is best if the director stay on site until this…” Maria glanced down at the kitten on the table, “clears up.”

“After what happened today, I agree.” Phil nodded. “But we’re not locking him up. He’s still human in there and I don’t think he’ll appreciate being stuffed in a kitty carrier for the next 19 hours.” Nick looked up at him. “Set up quarters here. I’ll stay with him.”

“You want kitten sitting duty?”

“Do you have a better idea that won’t end in Nick ripping everyone a new asshole when he’s got his body back?”

She hesitated. “No. I don’t. I wish I did, but…” She shook her head. “Alright. I’ll have someone set up for you. Would you like a team to pick anything us from home?”

“I’ll do it if Natasha doesn’t mind keeping an eye on him for a couple hours.” Nick mewed. “You’ll need clothes too tomorrow. Unless you want everyone down at R&D to see you naked.” One golden eye went wide. “That’s what I thought.”

“I will make sure they are prepared tomorrow to preserve your modesty, sir.” Maria just barely showed the hint of a smirk.

Nick lifted his head, hopped down off the table and headed toward the door. “I guess this meeting’s over.” Phil bent and picked Nick up so he could take his now customary spot on Phil’s shoulder. He radioed Natasha to meet them at his office and she was waiting for them when they got there.

“Just… I don’t know, stay busy?” Phil rubbed the bridge of his nose for a moment and Nick nuzzled his cheek before hopping down to Natasha.

“We’ll find some way to amuse ourselves.”

He watched as she sat down and Nick hopped onto the desk. Natasha produced a set of cards and he suddenly found himself wondering what he’d come back to.

He didn’t head down to the garage though. He went to the detention cells where they were holding their attackers. He stood in front of the cell with their leader in it. He’d been patched up but it was obvious he’d been in a fight. With a kitten. Phil couldn’t wait to let that bit of information leak to the right people. The guy’s credibility was as good as dead.

“I won’t tell you anything.” He croaked.

Phil smirked. “Of course you won’t. But your crew… well, they’ve got less at stake here, don’t they?”

“Fuck you.”

“Hmm.” Phil leaned back against the wall. “You’re creative, I’ll give you that. The transformation tech alone…”

“It didn’t work.”

“Excuse me?”

“The asshole who sold us the tech said it would kill ‘em. Not turn him into a fucking cat.”

“Is that right?”

“I’m not about to let a job go just because it got weird.”

‘Good for you. It’s important to have principles.” He nodded once. “Unfortunately, as this was an assassination attempt on a political figure with a certain amount of clout, you won’t be doing much of anything for quite some time.”

“I’ll have the rep to charge a fortune when I get out.”

Phil smiled again. “If you get out, you’ll have the reputation of a mercenary that got his ass handed to him by a kitten.” He chuckled and pushed off the wall. “Best of luck with that.”

Phil walked back toward the exit, passing the assigned interrogator as he did. “Doing my job for me?”

“Just a little. It shouldn’t take much now.” Phil smiled and headed down toward the garage. He did have some things to pick up before getting settled into the bunks for the night.

~*~*~*~

“You could be a little more helpful.” Natasha’s voice floated through the office door as Phil approached, hangers in hand. As he opened the door they both looked up.

One paw was firmly set on a card on his desk, the game of solitaire obviously having become a team effort since Nick was unable to pick up the cards. Natasha reached over, flipping the card for him. “What took you so long?”

“Security sweep of the building. What else would it be?” Phil closed the door behind him. “Jack of Hearts on the Queen of Clubs.”

Nick looked at him, eye narrowing a little but he slid the Jack in that direction. Natasha smiled and moved it the rest of the way. “Is this an ongoing battle for you two?”

Nick meowed softly but sharply and Phil shrugged. “I might occasionally take over games of solitaire.”

“Might?”

“Often.”

“Alright then.” She stood and came around the desk. “I’ll leave you two to it then.” She reached out, running her hand over Nick’s head. “Just a little longer, sir.” She was gone with a nod to Phil a moment later.

He sighed and sat down. “I grabbed some food while I was at home. Hill got us a suite so…” Nick hopped down into his lap and curled up. “Or we can just go to bed.” His fingers moved through Nick’s fur slowly. “She’s right. It’s just a little longer. Come on.” Phil stood, setting Nick up on his shoulder again. “Let’s get some sleep.”

Nick was out before they got through the suite’s door. Phil set him on a pillow while he got ready for bed and set him up on his chest again for the night. 

Part of him wondered as he drifted off if he’d miss the weight on his shoulder after tomorrow afternoon.

~*~*~*~*~

There was a flash of light—most of it contained by the small room R&D had insisted Phil put Nick down—bright enough to show seams in the workmanship of the makeshift room.

The tech took a few readings and nodded. “It’s all clear, Agent Coulson.”

Phil didn’t hesitate as he entered the room. He smiled into the deep, sudden kiss Nick pressed to his lips. “Hey you.” Phil couldn’t quite stop himself from laughing. “They’re all waiting outside.”

“Let ‘em wait.” Nick kissed him again. “Missed this…”

“Me too. But you should get dressed.”

“You know I’m not letting you go tonight.”

“As long as you don’t sleep on my chest; that sounds like a hell of a plan.”

“Don’t blame me. You’re comfortable.”

He shook his hand and pressed the garment bag into Nick’s hand. “Get your clothes on, you letch.”

Nick chuckled—Phil was not going to tell him how much he missed his laugh and his voice in general. At least not until they were really alone—and pulled the zipper down on the bag. A few minutes later, he was back to Director Fury.

He exited the room, back straight and in complete control. “Hill, I want the full report on the thugs that tailed us yesterday. Send Stark at the tech that was recovered from the crash of their plane. I want to know what they did and what that thing could do if anybody else has one.” He waited long enough for Maria to nod before he started up again. “And somebody track down Sitwell for me!”

People scattered and Phil couldn’t quite stop the smile on his face. “Good to be back?”

“Very good.” Nick smirked for half a second. “It was… interesting though.”

“Learned a lot?”

“Mhmm.” Nick turned as Sitwell hurried into the room. “Still want to know who stole your lunch, Jasper?”

The look of confusion stuck on Sitwell’s face longer than it usually would have. Phil couldn’t blame him and was waiting patiently to see where this was going. “Yes, sir. But how did y--” He stopped midsentence as it all clicked into place.

“I have a name for you.” Nick smiled. “Let’s go have a chat with Agent Rourke.”


End file.
